Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) systems typically operate in the high frequency (HF) range, nominally at 8.2 MHz, while certain Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems operate in the ultra high frequency (UHF) range, nominally at 865 MHz. EAS systems typically include a HF coil antenna coupled to a capacitive element that forms a resonant circuit configured to return a signal when excited by a nearby field at the resonant frequency of the EAS circuit elements. UHF RFID systems typically include a UHF antenna and/or tuning loop coupled to an RFID chip that powers the RFID chip when excited by a nearby field at the resonant frequency of the UHF antenna and internal capacitance of the RFID chip. The RFID chip sends a coded return signal when powered. Typically, EAS devices and RFID devices are used for different purposes and are manufactured and sold as separate items.